


It Just Happens

by KatrinaEagle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaEagle/pseuds/KatrinaEagle
Summary: In which Prompto doesn't realize they're dating until they already are.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 33
Kudos: 215





	1. Best Friends First

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm excited, this is my first FFXV fanfic! I love the dynamic between these two and wanted to explore how far I could push friendship before it becomes a relationship. I had so many more ideas but I didn't want the story to become too long, so I'll save those for another time, probably. Additional notes on the bottom!

Prompto never really had a best friend until Noctis. They just clicked, even when Prompto felt silly for "re-introducing" himself to the Crown prince. And Noctis never really had a best friend either, so they had all the time in the world for each other.

  
Well, not all the time, because Ignis and Gladio certainly have priority in that aspect, what with being the Prince's Advisor and Shield. But Prompto was certain that he was Noctis' best friend, because Noctis never judged him for walking off to take pictures or teased him for being obsessed with chocobos.

  
No, Noctis simply indulged Prompto's excited bursts, in that quiet regal way of his. And Prompto would accompany Noctis on his fishing trips in the Caelum Gardens. They would sit in silence all afternoon, talking about everything and nothing, depending on Noctis' mood.

  
So yes, they were best friends. And they were happy.

* * *

Prompto was scrolling through his phone gallery when Noctis slumped against his shoulder.  
  
"Rough night, dude?" Prompto asked, adjusting himself so Noctis was comfortably nestled in the crook of his elbow.  
  
"Ignis made me revise our political history with Tenebrae," came the Crown Prince's sleepy answer, "and didn't leave until I got it right."  
  
Prompto laughed. "Then you should have gotten it right sooner! Honestly, Noct, it's something you should at least know fairly well."  
  
Noctis grumbled, evidently too tired to respond. He kept his head cushioned on Prompto's elbow until their teacher entered the classroom, making entirely too much noise for 8o'clock in the morning.  
  
Prompto zoned out, doodling on the margins of his textbook when a small scrap of paper landed on his desk.  
  
 _Gardens later?_ read the note in Noctis' crisp handwriting. Prompto looked over at his best friend, who was pretending to be interested in the lecture with a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
  
Prompto simply nodded and tucked the note into his pencil case. Fishing it is.

* * *

Fishing was Noctis' closely guarded secret. Prompto never knew about the fishing until he started planning Noctis' birthday and realized he didn't know what to get an actual Crown Prince who literally owns everything.  
  
So instead Prompto had asked Noctis to keep himself free the day before (because his actual birthday meant being stuck in the Palace with his father to play politics), packed two bowls of curry rice, and brought Noctis to a hidden corner in the Caelum Gardens where he usually took photos of the flowers.  
  
There was a small fishing dock nearby and Noctis' eyes had instantly lit up. "Let's fish!" he had muttered excitedly, jogging over to the dock while Prompto unpacked the picnic.  
  
That was the first time Prompto has seen Noctis' love for fishing, as well as the shimmering crystalline light of the Armiger as Noctis picked out his fishing line.  
  
"Didn't know you fished."  
  
"Yeah, well... It's not the coolest hobby that the gossip magazines would think is appropriate for the Crown Prince to have." Noctis said cooly.  
  
"Well, catch us a big one and I'll take your picture." Prompto grinned, holding up his camera.  
  
Four hours and a curry rice bowl later, Noctis held up an armful of decent-sized fish and smiled happily for his birthday picture.

* * *

They decided to walk to the Caelum Gardens because the weather was beautiful. It was edging into spring, and the trees have started to turn green.  
  
"You know, it's so weird that you've never been here until last year. It's literally named after you." Prompto said, playing around with the camera settings on his phone. He's been trying to make use of the filter settings, but it never came out quite right.  
  
"It's technically not named after me," Noctis replied. "It's named after the family. Besides, it's a public park. I didn't really leave castle grounds until I moved out and I never knew there was a fishing dock here."  
  
"Did you fish back in the castle?"  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't as fun. The fish there aren't challenging at all. They're probably too used to being fed by the groundskeepers. Ignis would always make me release them back into the pond anyway."  
  
In a flash of crystalline light that Prompto had gotten used to, Noctis summoned his fishing pole from thin air.  
  
"That's so cool," Prompto sighed, watching the shimmer wink out. He was secretly pleased that no one else seems to visit the hidden fishing dock so Noctis wouldn't be skittish about using the Armiger in public.   
  
"It's alright," Noctis said absently. "Maybe one day you'll get to use it too."  
  
"What, your fishing pole? No thanks, I'll leave that to you." Prompto grinned, leaning against Noctis' back as he tested out the new camera filters on the gently swaying trees above them. And maybe he imagined it, but he almost thought he could feel Noctis' smile.

* * *

"I need help with calculus, Noct." Prompto groaned, leaning heavily against Noctis' shoulder.  
  
"Sure." Noctis agreed readily, continuing to organize the books in his locker. "We have Science next, right?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah. Bring the lab report from last week too. Did you do them?"  
  
"I think so." Noctis ruffled Prompto's hair and gently grabbed his hand, guiding him to the Science building. "Cheer up, Prom, I'll buy you a pizza later and then we'll work on calc together, okay?"  
  
Prompto brightened up immediately. "Okay!" he grinned, giving Noctis' hand a grateful squeeze.  
  
It started to rain in the afternoon as school ended, so the boys decided to have pizza delivered to Noctis' suite instead. They tried to run through the rain as fast as they could, but ultimately stumbled laughing into the suite dripping water over the smooth marble tiles.  
  
"It would have been faster if you let me warp," Noctis said, quickly dropping his bag onto the floor.  
  
"Nooooo," Prompto whined, "that's cheating!"  
  
Noctis emerged from his bedroom with a fluffy black towel, tossing it at Prompto's face. "Go take a shower. If you get sick, Ignis will never let me hear the end of it."  
  
"Sorry," Prompto muttered nervously. He still habitually apologizes for the smallest things, even though he's been actively working on changing that. Being in Noctis' suite that was larger than his house, surrounded by understated luxury brought out the nervousness and a nagging sense that he didn't belong.  
  
It was his second time here, the first being a casual dinner with Ignis and Gladio that felt suspiciously like a job interview. It was pretty fun though, and Prompto still dreamed about Ignis' cooking.  
  
Noctis shoved some clothes into Prompto's arms and manhandled him into the bathroom, where he emerged later in a cloud of steam, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a black hooded jacket.  
  
"Hey, it doesn't look half bad on you." Noctis nodded approvingly.  
  
"Dude, this is majorly comfortable." Prompto said, running his hands down the soft downy material of the jacket.  
  
"Yeah well, it's actually a little too small for me. If you like it, keep it."  
  
"Wait, what? Noct, I couldn't possibly- I can't just take your clothes-!"  
  
"Calm down, Prom," Noctis laughed, ruffling Prompto's damp hair. "Just take it. I have loads. Besides, I was going to toss them anyway."  
  
Prompto wringed his hands, clearly torn between the thought of perfectly good clothes going to waste and feeling like an undeserving charity case.  
  
Noctis didn't give him a chance to reply. "I already ordered the pizza, so keep an eye on the door, okay? I've set up the PS4 too if you wanna play a bit." Then he disappeared into his room.

* * *

Ignis was pleasantly surprised to find Noctis and Prompto actually working on their homework together. The two were discussing a particularly difficult question, both clearly stumped. Still, it's a huge improvement from when Noctis would come home alone and nap his evenings away.  
  
He had planned to cook them a healthy dinner, but the pizza boxes strewn over the dining table told him that the boys wouldn't have appetite for the Mother & Child Rice Bowl he wanted to make.  
  
Then he stopped.  
  
"Ah, I see you're wearing Noctis' clothes. Did you two get wet in the rain earlier?" Ignis asked, keeping his voice neutral. The black fabric truly brought out Prompto's pale complexion and bright blonde hair.  
  
"Yep. We were completely soaked." Noctis replied just as casually. "I gave Prompto a set of my old clothes so he won't get sick."  
  
"Ah." was all Ignis said before he decided that he might as well prepare lunch for the two the next day.

* * *

The school was abuzz much more than usual. Students were chattering in hushed voices, huddled tightly in groups. Prompto felt strangely put-off by it, like he was left out of a school-wide joke.  
  
"Is it just me or are people weird today?" he asked Noctis.  
  
Noctis raised an eyebrow. "They're always weird. I doubt it's anything serious. The gossip mill probably has something to talk about. Anyway, Ignis made us lunch!" He lifted the two rice bowls stacked neatly in a paper bag.  
  
Prompto promptly forgot everything else, focusing on the faint smell of the rice bowl. His stomach growled. "Ignis _literally_ cooks the best food."  
  
"C'mon, let's go eat them behind the gym."  
  
Their usual spot was a hidden corner behind the gym past the school fields. It was a little far, but it was certainly worth it for the privacy it provided, away from prying eyes and annoying questions.   
  
They dug into the rice bowls, still warm from the morning, because Ignis thinks of everything.  
  
It was when they finished the food and walked back to class early that things quickly went south.  
  
"Hey, nice jacket!" someone they didn't recognise shouted past the crowd. Prompto looked down at the black jacket from yesterday. It was so comfortable, he hadn't wanted to take it off, but now he suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Could people tell that it was second-hand? Should he not have worn it? Maybe he should have worn his usual school blazer instead, even though it's an optional dress code and no one really does.  
  
"Thanks, it's mine." Noctis yelled back, putting a supportive hand on Prompto's back. He knew how much Prompto hated attention to be on him and how sensitive he was about standing out.  
  
The whispering resumed tenfold, Prompto getting redder now that it was clear he was the source of gossip. He hurried into the classroom, pulling the jacket tighter against himself.  
  
The class representative walked up to them, an apologetic expression on her face. "Look, you guys are super cute, but even though you're Crown Prince you still have to abide by school rules, and school rules say no inappropriate displays of affection."  
  
Noctis blinked. "He's just wearing a jacket."  
  
"Well, yes, but isn't it your jacket?"  
  
"What's the big deal?"  
  
"Well... aren't you two dating?"


	2. Boyfriends Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finds out what black really means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback!!! I'm so grateful to everyone who kudos'ed and left comments. Ahh I appreciate all of you for taking your time to read my ramblings!
> 
> Anyway, without further ado: the next chapter!

_Well... aren't you two dating?  
_  
The words didn't make sense in Prompto's head. He and Noctis shared a good relationship. A close relationship. But that was because they were best friends. It's not weird to share clothes. Girls do it all the time.  
  
Yet he couldn't stop the heavy blush that made his ears feel too hot. "What...?" he stuttered weakly, looking over to Noctis for support.  
  
Noctis simply leaned back in his chair with a dignified smile, the kind he used when he was in Crown Prince mode and had to be politely neutral.  
  
The teacher came in, and as the class settled down, Prompto found himself going through his memories to second-guess everything.  
He remembered the first time they hugged- or rather, he hugged Noctis. Noctis had given him a cookie shaped like a chocobo. Prompto had felt so overwhelmed with joy he had squeezed Noctis a little too hard. But since then, Noctis would always return his hugs. He seemed to like them. Prompto simply assumed it was because he doesn't usually get hugs- Ignis did _not_ seem like a hugging person. Besides, there was a scientific paper on how hugs are like, good for the brain and stuff. So hugging is cool.  
  
He can't remember when they started holding hands, though. But it felt good. Holding Noctis' hand was like being grounded in certainty. Noctis held hands the same way he held himself: with all the grace and poise of royalty. They held hands like it was the most natural thing in the world. Did Noctis reach out to grab his hand? Or did he just slip his into Noctis' and Noctis humoured him? Maybe this whole time Noctis was simply humouring all his attempts at being a best friend?  
  
Do best friends not hold hands and hug? Prompto began to sweat nervously. He's never had a best friend before, so he didn't really know what was appropriate. He just kinda ran with it. It's not like there's a guidebook to being a best friend. There isn't, he's looked before. The bookstore lady looked very sympathetic and told him he looked like a nice boy but he left the store empty-handed. Noctis never seemed like he had a problem with being best friends though, so he assumed it was fine. Maybe he was wrong. Of course he would mess up even being a best friend. Frankly, it's a surprise that Noctis even put up with him that long.  
  
A little scrap of paper landed on his desk, breaking his train of thought.  
  
 _Don't worry about it. Gardens later?_  
  
He stared at Noctis' neat handwriting and tucked the note into his pencil case.

* * *

"It's the jacket." Noctis said as they walked out the school gates before Prompto could open his mouth. "No one shows up in a black jacket to school."  
  
Prompto glanced down at the jacket again. It was so soft and comfortable he sometimes forgot he was wearing it at all. Maybe he should take it off.  
  
"Just wear it if you like it. Don't listen to them."  
  
It's like Noctis can read his mind. "I mean well, thanks for the jacket, it's really nice. But- but _why_? It's not against school code right? Oh _Six_ , am I going to get written up for this? I can't lose my scholarship, my parents will kill me."  
  
Noctis looked at him. "Prom... You're wearing a _black_ jacket."  
  
The significance was lost on Prompto. "I'm not colour-blind."  
  
"Well... it's black." Noctis tried again, shooting the blonde a meaningful look.  
  
"Look, Noct, I have perfectly good eyes and I can see that it's black. Does it like, mean something I should know about? Does it mean someone's died?"  
  
"It means you're tied to the royal family, Prom. It's like... the colour of royalty... or something." Noctis trailed off, actually sounding embarrassed.  
  
Prompto stopped walking. "It means _what??_ "  
  
Noctis kicked a small rock off the pavement, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah, it's technically the royal colour. Only my family or people closely tied to my family can wear all-black."  
  
"But- but our uniforms are like, kinda black!"  
  
"They're grey."  
  
"Grey is basically black that hasn't decided whether it wants to be black or not."  
  
Noctis laughed at that, and Prompto couldn't help but smile. Noctis grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him along.  
  
"You know," Noctis mused after a short pause, "I'm surprised you didn't know about it. About black being the royal colour and all. You seemed so chill about it."  
  
"Dude, I'm adopted. It's not like my parents would talk to me about these things." Prompto said, exasperated. "It's not like there's an Guidebook To Royalty you could look up in the library. Everything I know about the royal family I learn from you. So technically, if there are any gaps in my knowledge about these royal customs and what-not, it's on _you_ , buddy."  
  
"But you don't hate it right?" Noctis asked, suddenly looking worried.  
  
Prompto sighed. "Of course not, it's cool with me. But I gotta say, claiming a whole colour to yourself is just weird."  
  
Noctis laughed so hard he had to double over.

* * *

After that, Prompto delighted in wearing the black jacket wherever he could, but especially so when he was with Noctis.  
  
He also definitely noticed the way people would do a double-take, stare at the jacket, recognize that the actual Crown Prince was next to him, and hurriedly look away.  
  
It was his undisputed favourite article of clothing ever, because it represented his status as Noctis' best friend. Not because everything else he owned was second hand from the thrift store. Not because it was ridiculously soft and comfortable (but also because it was). But mainly because Noctis felt that Prompto was important enough to _wear a royal colour_. It made Prompto walk taller just wearing it, confident in knowing that Noctis gave _him_ , not anyone else, that jacket.  
  
He _loved_ being Noctis' best friend. And now he was actually getting recognized for it.  
  
His schoolmates had calmed down about the jacket, moving on quickly to the next piece of gossip, so life mostly returned to usual.  
  
"Prompto?" Noctis asked one afternoon as they sat on the fishing dock of Caelum Gardens again.  
  
Prompto grunted something in acknowledgement, rousing from his nap on Noctis' lap.  
  
"Wanna go to Chocomogland this weekend?"  
  
Prompto hesitated. It was an absolutely dream to go to Chocomogland, but it was one of those things you merely _think_ about and never actually _do_. He simply doesn't have the money for it. His parents only send him money every once in a while, and that barely covered two week's worth of groceries. And he absolutely hated having to ask them for more, especially if it's for something trivial like a theme park.  
  
"C'mon, I'll treat you."  
  
Even if he let Noctis buy him the ticket (which he won't), theme park food is notoriously expensive. And if he's spending all day with Noctis, it's not like he can easily skip a meal. He'll be sucked in to buy candy and funny merchandise together. They've gone shopping enough times to know how casually Noctis spent his money. Well, being actual royalty and all, he probably doesn't even have to think about it.  
  
"You alright, Prom?"  
  
Prompto focused back on Noctis' worried face. He had been quiet for too long. "Sorry, Noct. Don't think it's something I can do right now, buddy."  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
Prompto frowned lightly. He didn't particularly like talking about his living situation, especially not to Noctis. He didn't want to be Noctis' charity case. It would make the friendship weird. As it is he already wears Noctis' actual hand-me-downs.  
  
"C'mon, humour me, Prom. Please? I really want to go. I've never gone before."  
  
"You can bring Ignis or Gladio." Prompto hazarded a suggestion, trying to sound perky. He deflated when Noctis pouted. "I'm really sorry, buddy, it's not... in my budget right now."  
  
Noctis sulked, looking like he wanted to say something, but eventually turned away and stared back at the pond.

* * *

The next day, Noctis was in a cheerful mood. He was stuffing a big box into his locker when Prompto caught up to him, surprised.  
  
"Are you whistling? Before 8am? Who are you and what have to done to Noctis?"  
  
Noctis merely smiled a small, secret smile. It was super creepy.  
  
"What's going on? Did I miss something?"  
  
"You'll find out soon."  
  
"That's so ominous! Why are you being so weird right now?"  
  
Noctis laughed, drawing looks from passersby. He was usually more reserved at school and seeing him laugh so openly was rare.  
  
Prompto pouted. "Fine! I won't ask anymore then," he muttered, even though curiousity burned through him. Why was Noctis so giddy? Why was he so _awake_? Was it a special occasion? What was that suspicious box? Was it a royal thing? Did he have a secret Crown Prince thing to do? Why was everything looking at Noctis and his oddly bright face like that?  
  
He continued to stew all the way through class, doodling on the margins of his notes.  
  
 _Meet me at the gym at lunch_ , came another note from Noctis. He had drawn a tiny smiley face in the corner! But more worryingly, they've always gone to lunch together, not meet somewhere in the middle of lunch.  
  
Prompto risked a frown in Noctis' direction. He looked as nonchalant as always, and Prompto stuffed the note in his pencil case.

* * *

The usual spot behind the gym was actually pretty dingy, now that Prompto had time to actually look. There wasn't any comfortable seating, so they usually sat on the stone steps that had been worn down with age.  
  
He was impatient and unsettled. Prompto wondered if Noctis was angry he didn't want to go to the theme park. Maybe this was Noctis' way of being angry with him, like a strange kind of passive-aggressive revenge.  
  
In a distance, he could see Noctis jogging over to him, carrying the big box from before. He saw a familiar shimmer of crystalline light and-  
  
-in an instant, Noctis had landed right next to him. A short dull dagger stuck out of ground in between Prompto's feet.  
  
"Prompto! You're here! I couldn't wait. Okay look- uh, are you okay?"  
  
Prompto continued to stare at the dagger. "You didn't have to wrap right in front of my face," he finally said, weakly. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. His palms were cold with sweat. He felt like he just ran a marathon. He couldn't move his feet. He couldn't move at all, actually.  
  
Noctis hurried tucked the dagger away into his Armiger and squeezed Prompto into a tight hug. "Sorry Prompto, I was too excited and warping is like, way faster. I forget that you've never seen that."  
  
Prompto probably said something, but he wasn't actually sure if his mouth moved. Or what he said. Or if his soul was still in his body.  
  
"Anyway," Noctis said, busying himself with the box, "here you go!"  
  
Prompto blinked as the big box was shoved into his lap. It was pure white and tied with a neat yellow ribbon. "Uh, Noct? It's not my birthday..."  
  
Noctis huffed. "Don't be silly! It's for you. Open it, open it!"  
  
Gingerly, Prompto lifted the lid. Three mini balloons popped out, floating gently into the wind, trailing silver ribbons. A large bento box sat squarely in the middle, smelling delicious, surrounded by multi-colored macarons. A formal black envelope rested on top of everything.  
With a shaking hand, Prompto lifted the envelope. The paper was thick and richly textured, his name neatly lettered in sharp gold ink on top. He glaced at Noctis, who nodded in encouragement, eagerly watching him.  
  
He broke the black skull wax seal at the back and lifted out the letter, written on the same kind of black paper and gold script.  
  
 _Dear Prompto,_  
 _You are hereby invited to Chocomogland with Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV. Your presence will be considerably appreciated. Please note that your attendance will be expected and no other affirmative action is required._  
 _Your best friend,_  
 _Noct_  
  
It ended with a complex flourishing signature that Prompto could tell was not entirely necessary. Then again, the entire gesture was completely unnecessary.  
  
"Look in the envelope!" Noctis whispered excitedly.  
  
Prompto did, and out peeked two VIP tickets to the theme park, gilded in more gold.  
  
"Oh _Six_." Prompto said, because he couldn't say anything else.  
  
"Do you like it?" Noctis asked, dark blue eyes gleaming.  
  
Prompto simply pulled the other boy into a tight hug, trying to dry his tears into Noctis' shoulder.

* * *

He left the letter on the desk in his room, barely believing in its existence. It was so wildly over-the-top, what else could he do but bring it home and stare at it every once in a while to make sure he wasn't dreaming?  
  
They had shared the bento, long juicy rib steaks nestled next to little plum rice balls, an Ignis recipe just as Prompto suspected. They sneaked little bits of macaron in class after, seeing who could be stealthier.  
  
Prompto had thanked Ignis for the lunch and the ride as he was dropped off in front of his house. Noctis leaned out of the car and shouted at him to wear something comfortable for the weekend.  
  
So Prompto tore through everything in his closet trying to find something that both looked good and was comfortable. His clothes did neither, so eventually he ended up wearing a plain white tee over Noctis' black sweatpants, which tapered off at the ankles and looked so cool and casual. He wore the jacket too, because at this point it was almost part of his identity. Plus, it was irresistibly soft, and the evenings can still get rather chilly.  
  
He paced around the empty house, unsurprised that his parents weren't home yet. They were researchers whose work brought them out to remote places. Prompto would be lucky to get a phone call once a month. Still, it would have been nice to show them Noctis' gift. To share his excitement for Chocomogland, a place he never dared to even dream about. To introduce them to his best friend Noctis...  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
Prompto threw himself at the door, opening it for a grinning Noctis dressed in a casual black tee with a smattering of little skull motifs and black cargo pants. Prompto was secretly relieved that he wouldn't be the only one dressed in black.  
  
"Hey, those look familiar." Noctis teased, waggling his eyebrows at the sweatpants.  
  
Prompto tried to kicked his shin, but Noctis spun away.  
  
"Don't forget the tickets!" he yelled, sprinting back to the car where Ignis was waiting.  
  
Prompto patted his pockets to feel for the tickets and his camera before locking the door.  
  
"Hi Ignis, Hi Gladio!" he chirped, climbing into the backseat next to Noctis.   
  
Gladious grunted his greetings as Ignis nodded. "Well then, shall we?"

* * *

Chocomogland was everything he had dreamed of and more. People thronged the streets wearing chocobo hats and moogle headbands. They sold chocobo-shaped waffles. There were themed rides everywhere you could see. But the best thing was the petting zoo of chocobos you could ride.  
  
"Noooooooct," Prompto whined, unwilling to let go of the small black chocobo chick.  
  
"We can come back later," Noctis said, tugging at Prompto's arm. "We haven't even gone to the other side of the park yet!"  
  
Reluctantly, Prompto separated himself from the fluffy chocobo. "I'll be back, you cutie!" he cooed. The black chick merely let out a little _kweh_.  
  
They spent the rest of the day exploring the park, flashing their VIP tags to skip the queues. Prompto felt a little guilty each time, seeing the way other people had to wait in line while their group breezed straight to the front. Yet Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio looked less than bothered, instead chatting about which rides to go on next.  
  
"There's a themed arcade! Let's go!" Noctis said, grabbing Prompto's hand.  
  
Noctis shoved two arcade tokens into the laser tag game, where you had to shoot the monsters and protect the chocobos on-screen.  
  
"You're on, buddy!" Prompto grinned. He didn't want to toot his own horn, but he was really good at shooting games, and he definitely wanted to hit a high score here to leave his legacy in Chocomogland.  
  
The two boys bumped their plastic guns together, a little gaming ritual they shared for good luck. Then the game started.

* * *

Gladious and Ignis stood off to the side, watching the two teenagers shout at the monsters on-screen.  
  
"He's not half bad." Gladious said, taking note of Prompto's surprisingly accurate shooting stance.  
  
"He really isn't." Ignis agreed. He has seen the way Noctis lights up around Prompto, and was secretly thankful that Prompto was a good influence on the Prince. King Regis had wanted Noctis to have 'a normal childhood', but Ignis used to worry when Noctis went through middle-school friendless and aloof. Then Prompto dropped into their lives, an energetic ball of sunshine and cheer. Even Gladious had taken a liking to Prompto after just one dinner.  
  
Prompto made Noctis a better prince, too. It surprised him that Noctis had stormed home a few nights ago, calling a Crownsguard meeting after dinner. He even made Gladio finish his dinner early at the Amicitia home to come over for 'a tactical discussion'. Ignis was impressed, and secretly quite proud, with the way Noctis had taken charge of the situation like a true leader.  
  
 _Ignis, is there a way to make a Crown Citizen do my literal bidding short of kidnapping or a royal decree?_ Noctis had asked, pacing around his living room. _But like, in a nice way?_  
  
Ignis then advised a royal invitation, commonly used to summon dignitaries. As Crown Prince, he had all the right to send out his own royal invitations.  
  
 _Let's do that,_ Noctis agreed readily. Then he rounded on Gladious. _What kind of gifts should I get to go with that invitation?_ he asked, because Gladious was secretly extremely good at gift-giving, possibly because of the way he dotes on Iris so much.  
  
Gladious suggested food, since Prompto was a practical person and had mentioned being short on money. Plus, everyone had seen the way he behaved at the group dinner. The boy stopped talking for a full ten minutes just to savour Ignis' food, as though he hadn't eaten in days.  
  
Noctis even insisted on writing the letter himself, going through seven drafts before he was satisfied with the handwriting.  
  
It was such a pleasure to see Noctis be so serious and princely that Ignis sent the pictures to King Regis, titled _Noctis' First Royal Invitation_. King Regis sent back crying face and heart emojis.  
  
"Hurry up or we'll miss the roller coaster rides." Gladious reminded the two boys who were still absorbed in the arcade game.  
  
He was duly ignored.

* * *

Prompto emerged from the arcade crushing a big chocobo plushie to his chest. The pair had hit the high score on the arcade machine, earning enough prize tickets for the grand prize. It was so big it almost dragged on the floor.  
  
"Let me go ahead and put that in the car for you," Ignis suggested, gently taking the plushie from Prompto. "It would be a shame to get it dirty."  
  
Prompto pouted a little, but agreed readily.  
  
"In the meantime, why not I get you two a moogle cone while we wait for Iggy to return?" Gladious proposed, to the boys' delight.  
  
They picked out their flavours with additional toppings and sat on a nearby bench.  
  
"What else is next then?" Noctis asked, swinging his legs. He hadn't enjoyed a day like this since... well, since forever.  
  
"The roller coasters. Then dinner. Then we go home." recited Galdious, because Ignis had plotted out the most efficient way to hit all the rides at the park and had passed that information along to Gladious.  
  
"Um... could we ride on the ferris wheel before we leave?"  
  
Gladious nodded. "Sure thing." he said, hiding his surprise. Ignis had decided to skip the ferris wheel because he didn't think Noctis would like it. Guess even Ignis wasn't infallible.  
  
Ignis strolled back to the group, holding onto a chocobo-shaped waffle. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

Prompto now knew what hell felt like. Hell was falling, falling, falling, and more falling. The worst place to learn that he had a fear of heights was when he was strapped in the first car of a roller coaster, at that momentary pause at the top of the tracks when the world seemed so very far away, right before the eventual plunge.  
  
He couldn't even scream.  
  
At the end, when he finally felt the roller coaster come to a halt, he had to pry his clammy hands off the restraints, the only thing that kept him from actual death.  
  
Noctis hopped out of the car lightly, a jubilant smile on his face. "That almost felt like warping!" he cheered.  
  
Prompto tried to laugh. He was amazed he could still walk. Discreetly, he leaned against the wall, trying to feel his body again.  
  
"Are you alright, Prompto?" Ignis asked quietly, concern in his voice.  
  
"Y-yeah. I just- have never ridden a roller coaster before... and I don't know if I like it," Prompto tried to put on a cheerful tone for Ignis. It was a lie, he definitely hated it, and Ignis could see that.  
  
"Have some water. Let's rest up and get some food, shall we?"  
  
Prompto could only nod, willing strength into his shaking legs and trembling arms. "Y-yeah. Let's go."

* * *

He recovered somewhat during dinner, over a delectable rice bowl in the shape of a chocobo surrounded by cactuars. Noctis ordered a fancy grilled fish dish that came with a mini-moogle hat. Ignis had a seafood risotto topped with chocobo-shaped fishcake, while Gladious tucked into spicy meat skewers in a moogle cup. Gladious got to keep the cup. He dutifully wrapped it up, saying that he'd bring it home for Iris.  
Prompto was leaning his head on Noctis' shoulder, drowsy from the food and tired from the day's activities. He was warm and fulfilled. It was the best day ever.  
  
"Hey, come on." Noctis nudged his elbow. "One last ride."  
  
"Mmm- okay." Prompto murmured. He hadn't realized that it was a horrible mistake until they were at the front of the line to the ferris wheel.  
  
Ignis was the first to speak up. "Wait, Prompto. Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
  
"Sure," Prompto lied, because Noctis looked so happy he couldn't say otherwise.  
  
Noctis bundled Prompto into the cabin before he could change his mind. "You guys can go in the next one," he told Ignis and Gladious blithely, and waved them away.  
  
Prompto peered out of the ferris wheel as it started to move, then shuffled away as it started its slow ascent. He ended up pressing up against Noctis so hard he was practically sitting on Noctis' lap.  
  
"Um, Prom? Are you okay?"  
  
Prompto made a noise, staring a hole into the cabin floor. Maybe if he focused really hard and didn't look out the window, he would be fine.  
  
"Wait- are you scared of heights?"  
  
Prompto was squeezing Noctis' hand so tight both their fingertips turned white.  
  
"When did you know?" Noctis asked, prompting the blonde to bury his face in the crook of his neck.  
  
Prompto complied gratefully, taking in Noctis' comforting scent. "Um, just now."  
  
Noctis started to stroke Prompto's blonde locks. "I'm sorry," he said after a while, "I thought it would be nice to see the view with you."  
  
"It's really nice! I love it!" Prompto said, face still stubbornly tucked into Noctis' neck. He can't look. If he did, he'd probably do something embarrassing and ruin the entire day, like throw up. Or pass out.  
  
"Prom, you don't have to lie to me, okay? Sorry, I won't force you to go on rides anymore."  
  
Prompto jerked his head away, focusing on Noctis' face. He didn't dare to look anywhere else. His peripheral vision told him that the cabin was completely in the air now, the lights of Chocomogland mere distant twinkles.  
  
"I'll go," he said, the words tumbling out before he could stop himself. "Wherever you go, I'll follow you. Even if it's dark and creepy and not attached to solid ground, I'll be ever by your side. So don't go around saying that, okay, Noct?"  
  
Noctis blinked at him and broke into a big smile, snuggling into Prompto. "...Thanks, Prom. Thank you for saying that. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Prompto murmured into Noctis' hair, wondering vaguely if best friends went around declaring mutual love and affection in ferris wheels.  
  
"Oh thank Six, I thought I ruined the date by making you ride with me."  
  
Prompto's brain stopped. He removed himself from Noctis' embrace just enough to look him in the eyes and ask, "This was a date?"  
  
Noctis looked away, a dusting of pink growing over his cheeks. "Well, kinda. I mean, when they asked about whether we were dating... I gave it some thought... and I decided that if I were to date anyone it might as well be you."  
  
Prompto pinched the bridge of this nose. "So we're dating now?"  
  
"Technically I guess we kinda have been dating for a while now?" Noctis gestured to the way Prompto was sprawled over his lap.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you... not like that?"  
  
"Um," Prompto chewed his lip, recalling how he enjoyed every minute he spent with Noctis. Was it love? "I don't... hate it."  
  
"If you date me you'll get your own set of black clothes, you know. Tailored to your size and everything."  
  
Prompto's eyes lit up. "Now why didn't you lead with that?"

* * *

Things didn't really change much after that. They still held hands, shared hugs, spent lunch behind the gym, and tried to beat their own high scores at the local arcade.  
  
Prompto still accompanied Noctis on his fishing trips in the Caelum Gardens, sitting in silence all afternoon, talking about everything and nothing.  
  
But they also spent more tender moments together, had more dinners at Noctis' suite with Ignis and Gladio, and the rare brunch with King Regis. Prompto's wall quickly filled up with group photos and selfies with Noctis.  
  
True enough, Prompto got his own set of black clothes, his name neatly sown into the inner lining with gold thread. It fit him exactly, and quickly became his second favourite set of clothes.  
  
So yes, they are best friends. But they are also something more, and they couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for happy Promptis stories! The poor boys deserve all the love they can get. I'm not super good at writing Gladio, so I hope I managed to do him justice! He and Ignis are precious babies too <3
> 
> I picked Chocomogland because I thought the Chocomog Festival was soooo adorable! I wanted to add way more stuff into the theme park bit but it got too long. :p
> 
> Maybe I should have split this chapter into two, haha.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story! ^_^ Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was basically wanted to highlight that black is the royal colour in FFXV. I've always thought that it was a cool concept! But I also know that black isn't actually super rare. In Brotherhood, the school uniforms have black blazers. So I took some artistic liberties with it, making black inaccessible unless you're closely tied to the royal family. That's why everyone thinks it's scandalous that Prompto is wearing a black jacket!
> 
> I'm also experimenting with dialogue and frankly I've not written fics in years, so all criticism is appreciated!


End file.
